Mercenaries
Mercenaries can be hired from the Mercenary recruiter in Town or you can purchase Mercenary contracts from the Gem shop. Mercenaries come in different ranks from 1* up to 6*. Higher ranked mercenaries have learn more powerful skills and have higher stats. Completing higher Guild quests will unlock higher ranked mercenaries. Each mercenary will also have a random rarity from Common to Legendary. Higher rarities increase the stats of mercenaries and how many skills they have already learned when you hire them. There are 3 types of mercenaries available to you: Attacker, Support and Healer. Attacker mercenaries have higher ATK and M.ATK values and faster Attacking speed (ASPD) but have low healing ability (HEAL). They come with damage dealing skills like Shield Bash and Poison Stab. Support mercenaries have the most balanced stats and have learned buff skills like Warcry and Bless. HEaler mercenaries have low ATK and M.ATK and ASPD but high HEAL value. They use healing skills like Heal and magical damage skills like Fire Bolt. Mercenaries also have a Damage type which determines if their regular attacks and damaging skills deal damage depending on their ATK or M.ATK value. When the Damage type is Physical they use ATK and when it's Magical they use M.ATK. After you have hired a mercenary to help you in battles you can also go to the Mercenary recruiter in Town and teach your mercenary new skills. Teachable skills are limited but will make your mercenary a bit stronger if it knows just Basic attacks. During battle mercenaries will follow their battle order from left to right and use skills or basic attacks in order. ASPD affects how often the mercenary will act. Mercenaries cannot fall in battle and only stop fighting if the player falls in battle. You can have up to 4 mercenaries (if you purchase more Mercenary slots from the Gem shop, you start with 1 slot) at the same time but only the selected mercenary will join you in your quests. The selected mercenary can be changed during battle inside the Character. When a mercenary is switched to another, their current battle order will be reset. Mercenary types *'Attacker' :: ATK/M.ATK: highest :: ASPD: fastest :: HEAL: lowest :: Skills: Bash, Stun Blow, Shield Bash, Sleep Arrow, Double Strike, Poison Stab, Triple Shot, Stopping Arrow, Freezing Arrow, Burning Arrow, Shocking Arrow, Spear Throw, Pirate's Curse, Venom Strike, Fire Bomb, Shuriken Throw, Heal *'Support' :: ATK/M.ATK: medium :: ASPD: medium :: HEAL: medium :: Skills: Warcry, Protection, Bless, Concentration, Sharpened Senses, Sidestep, Barrier, Holy Guard, Improve Magic, Song of Mana, Song of Speed, Song of Casting, Magic Shield, Sharp Eyes, Haste, Shadowstep *'Healer' :: ATK/M.ATK: lowest :: ASPD: slowest :: HEAL: highest :: Skills: Heal, Holy Bolt, Fire Bolt, Ice Bolt, Lightning Bolt, Dark Bolt, Earth Bolt, Slow Mercenary * ranks *1* *2* *3* *4* *5* *6* Mercenary rarity ranks *Rank 1: Common (white) *Rank 2: Uncommon (green) *Rank 3: Rare (blue) *Rank 4: Epic (purple) *Rank 5: Legendary (gold) Category:Info